Beautiful Dreams
by nevra
Summary: I was a little scared writing the plague scene, I'm such a nerd XD! My friend Caitlynn wrote this by the way. I stole her story! Read and Review! I suck at writing stories by the way...


A Beautiful Dream

Chapter 1- The Plague

* * *

_ Hogwarts appeared no different for anyone else besides Luna Lovegood. She smelled something wrong in _

_the air. It was raining furiously and it got colder. She knew it shouldn't be this cold in July. She had very strong _

_instincts and she knew something was wrong._

_ Luna walked slow on the slippery ground noticing the changes. She knew something terrible would happen. _

_She had a strange feeling in her stomach. She felt that same feeling the day her mother died. Her mother told her _

_when something bad would happen, even the sky would cry, (It would rain.) The crows were bawling now. Suddenly _

_she heard a distant voice behind her._

"_Luna, what are you doing? Your getting all wet! Come on inside." someone said._

_Luna turned her head and it was Harry Potter._

"_Okay, I'm coming." said Luna walking on the slick soil only turning her head once to see more crows coming to sit _

_on the willowy, bare trees. Harry gestured her to come faster and she walked faster inside the entrance hall as he _

_opened the door for her._

"_Luna, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out there?" asked Harry._

"_Harry, I've got a strange feeling about today. I think something awful is about to happen." said Luna._

"_I hope not, today is my birthday you know. And if something awful does happen I think Professor Dumbledore _

_would inform us." said Harry._

"_Yeah I guess so, happy birthday though." said Luna lying._

"_Luna would you go to Hogmeade with me?" said Harry._

"_You know what? I'll just check up Professor Dumbledore first just to ask about how I'm feeling." said Luna and _

_ran to Dumbledoor's office. _

"_Luna wait-" she hear Harry say. _

_She climbed the stairs and finally got to his office and he nor Fawkes was there. She heard a bolt of thunder and a _

_sudden fear consumed her. _

"_**Run, run to the Forbidden Forest now! Hurry before it's too late**!" said something in her mind. _

_ Luna ran as quick as she could. She knew she had to get to the Forbidden Forest as fast as she could. She _

_ran down the stairs and out outside with all her might. She saw flashes of lightning in the sky and ran to the _

_Forbidden Forest immediately. She ran and into the forest and got frustrated._

"_What do I do now? What do I do?" Luna shouted._

"_**Shut the fuck up! Do you wanted to get killed? Do as I instruct. One wrong move and you're going to die. Lay **_

_**down and act as if you've died. Limit your breathing and don't open your eyes for anything**!" hissed a voice in _

_her head._

_ Luna did as instructed. Ten minutes had passed but for her Luna it seemed like ten hours. Luna was about to _

_get up and go back to Hogwarts thinking nothing would happen. Just as she was about to get up she felt a dark _

_presence not far, and she tried her best to hold in her breath and keep her eyes shut. Then she heard many foot steps _

_and her heart started racing. She felt something so dark near her and then the stomps stopped. She heard a hissing _

_noise she couldn't make out and she started sweating slightly from anxiety. Then the stomps continued until she _

_couldn't hear them anymore._

"_Don't move yet!" said the hissing voice in her head._

_More minutes had passed, she heard screaming of the students. There was a tight knot in her stomach. She _

_didn't know what to do. Then she smelled smoke and blood. She realized the forest was on fire. She was panicking _

_from inside not sure what to do._

"_**I said don't move! Stay there**!" saidthe voice in her head. _

_She was suffocating from the smoke and suddenly everything blacked out and she lost conscious. _

* * *

"Why? Why the same god damn dream every night?" said Luna waking up from her nightmare.

After the plague at Hogwarts she regained conciousness and discovered everyone was dead. She then went

back to the Muggle world. She was sixteen at the time and for six years the same dream haunted her every night. Luna was

a young woman now at the fresh age of twenty-two. Her father had been murdered the last year and often told her to get

married. Luna wanted to get married because it was her father's last wish. Luna highly suspected the person who killed

everyone was Voldemort. Luna was often curious to find out who told her the things in her head. She was also curious to

find out if anyone was still alive. She also found it interesting that it all happened on July 31, Harry's birthday. Luna now

worked for a muggle British newspaper, _The London Chronicles_, because it was the closest thing to what her father used

to do.

Luna got up to get ready to go to work. Luna was very pretty, she left her waist-length wavy blond hair down and

put on light makeup. Luna wasn't all miserable about everything that happened to her, she moves on quickly. After she got

ready she drove down to her office which was in the middle of London. A lot of shops and people where seen there, Luna

liked it because it reminded her of Diagon Alley. Luna was an editor just like her father, editor was a very well paying job

because almost all of London read _The London Chronicles. _She got inside her office building quickly because of the chilly

London air and greeted the assistant Jeffrey.

"Hello Jeffrey!" said Luna.

"Hello Ms. Lovegood, wonderful day out, isn't it?" asked Jeffrey.

"Oh yes, no rain today!" said Luna laughing and getting into her office.

Her whole office was green because it was her father's favorite color. Beside her computer, was a picture of her

mother and father. Luna took off her coat and began typing an article on London's finest restaurants. Right when she finished

her article, she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door and she saw her boss, John, and a man beside

him.

"Hello Luna, I just hired another editor. Please meet Mr. Draco Malfoy." said John.

Luna shook his hand and noticed it was extremely cold. She recognized him immediately, he was in school with her.

Luna was still shocked. Draco was handsome with his blue eyes and blonde hair but he had a very deep scar at his neck.

"Luna, can you show him around some of the copy rooms?" said John.

"Sure." said Luna with barely any sound coming from her voice.

"Cheerio, I hope Mr. Malfoy likes our building. He used to be an editor in Bath." said John and walked away.

He then left Luna and Draco alone in the office.

"I heard Bath is a beautiful place." said Luna still with barely and voice.

"It is. Nice office by the way." said Draco.

After a few awkward moments Luna asked,

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" said Luna.

"You just did." said Draco.

"Oh, you used to go to Hogwarts right?" asked Luna as her heart pounded.

"It took you this long to recognize me? I thought you were smarter. You were Ravenclaw after all." said Draco as he sat

down on Luna's green couch.

"Oh, I recognized you immediately, I just thought you might have been someone else." said Luna.

"Oh, I spent six years looking for you and now I've finally found you." said Draco.

"Why?" said Luna.

"The day Voldemort killed everyone at Hogwarts, Potter surrendered to Voldemort and now their planning to take over the

whole witchcraft world and eventually the whole muggle world. Dumbledore sent me to get you to help us kill Potter and

Voldemort. If we kill Voldemort, everyone he killed will come back to life." said Draco in a bored tone.

"How'd you know I was alive?" said Luna.

"Dumbledore said he could sense it or something." said Draco.

"How long will It take Voldemort to invade the muggle world?" Luna asked.

"Probably four centuries." said Draco.

"I won't be alive in four centuries! I don't have to go." said Luna.

"Do you know who your mother and father were murdered by?" said Draco.

Luna shook her head in a 'no' but when she looked up at him she figured out by the smile on his face.

"Voldemort?" said Luna slowly

He nodded his head in a 'yes.'

"Why'd he kill them?" said Luna shocked.

"Because he knew you were talented and could tell he was going to kill everyone. And you will sense when he'll attack the

muggle world." said Draco.

"How'd you survive?" said Luna.

"I ran in the forbidden forest, just like you did, so are you going to help us out? Your parents will come back to life, and so

will everyone else who died." said Draco.

"Yes." said Luna looking extremely happy.

"Your parents aren't alive yet, stop smiling." said Draco.

Luna put on a fake frown.

"Actually, you look better smiling." said Draco.

And Luna smiled, she felt aftersix years of nightmares, she was finally having a beautiful dream.

* * *

AN- Bath is a city in England. I stopped writing causeI gotta a cramp in my fingersand I will post Chapter 2 eventually. I know there are some sp mistakes!


End file.
